The X-Chronicles
by ThatOneDude93
Summary: Dylan is just a normal junior in high school until one fateful day when his life is changed forever. Dylan is drawn into a world of mutants and a war he didn't know existed. Sorry for not posting in such a long time, I am currently finishing up a chapter. Expect it by the end of tomorrow.
1. Prologue

_**I do not own X-Men or any of its ideas. This is my first story and I would appreciate any reviews. I realize this isn't the best or longest start but stick with me, it gets better. More chapters coming soon.**_

* * *

Prologue

Dylan looked around at his friends. They were all at the cafeteria, laughing about something he hadn't noticed. One of them pointed at the subject of their laughter and found it to be a freshman girl that had dropped her books all over a teacher's greasy lunch.

Dylan recognized her as the girl in his Home Economics class. Elizabeth was a quiet and strange little girl. She then started glaring at them and her eyes started glowing purple. Before Elizabeth could do anything else, the whole ceiling blew up and a jet hovered above all of them. One of Dylan's friends screamed and went flying, slamming into a wall and cracking her head. Then more of them started slamming into the walls. Dylan started freaked out and the entire room froze over.

"What the hell just happened?" someone shouted out from one part of the room. A red head lady flew out of the jet and landed next to Elizabeth and I.

The red head lady then replied, "A mutant just happened." She said this as if it was no big deal. Everyone in the room froze in place, except the three of them, seemed like they weren't even breathing. The lady then looked to the two of them and told them to trust her. They nodded and then they started floating up to the jet.

* * *

_**So what did you think? Any mistakes to fix or any character requests are appreciated. I can take constructive criticism but if you become too harsh, it disrupts my creative train of thought. Please Review and Rate.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Sorry that the Prologue was really short. I hope to make up for that with this chapter. Also, I am still taking character requests on my forum. **_

Chapter 1

_Dylan's POV_

Floating into the jet was really cool and weird at the same time. When we got inside, the red head told us to sit down. As I sat down, I noticed there was a woman with pure white hair sitting in the pilot's seat. "Um...who are you?" I hear a little girl's voice behind me. I turn around and see Elizabeth. I had forgotten she was there.

"I am Jean Grey and this is Storm. We are taking you to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children. We should be there in about an hour." the read head answers. Before Elizabeth says anything, I see her collapse, asleep. "What did you..." I black out before I finish the sentence.

I woke up in a bed in a strange room I had never seen before to someone speaking in my head telling me to open the door. When I did so, there was a man in a wheel chair looking up at me.

"Hello, I'm Professor X. Welcome to the Xavier Institute. I sent Jean and Storm to bring you here before your powers came to surface. They were a minute late but you covered that cafeteria in ice. We are going to help you control your powers. Get ready and meet me downstairs in 30 minutes."

With that, the Professor wheeled away and I noticed his wheelchair had no wheels, just kind of floating. I walked into the bathroom and undressed before stepping into the shower. 10 minutes later, I was pulling on a black V-neck, some underwear, and a pair of tight black pants that fit perfectly, as though bought just for me. It wasn't until I realized that the shoes I put on were also an exact fit that I began to think of how odd this was.

Once I had brushed my teeth and done my hair, I had only 5 minutes left to make my way downstairs. I finally found the staircase and saw that the Professor was talking to somebody. I got down and he introduced me to him.

"Dylan, I would like you to meet another one of our juniors. His name is Robert Drake and he will be showing you around. He is in all of your classes and it is his responsibility to make sure you reach every class on time."

Robert sticks his hand out and when I don't immediately shake it, he says, "I understand that you don't know me and don't trust me yet but I am your guide and I can help you control your powers." And again he sticks out his hand, which I willingly shake this time. "And don't call me Robert, please. Everyone but the Professor calls me Bobby."

The Professor says that Bobby will be giving me a tour of the mansion and tomorrow I am required to go to class.

"Don't worry about being behind though, Dylan. The school year started yesterday and nothing really happens in class for the first week." Bobby whispers to me as we walk away from the old man. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Jean told me to take you to the Danger Room for training before Capture-the-Flag, X-Men style."

"Danger Room?" I ask to which I get the response, "Kinda self-explanatory, don't ya think?." When we get down to the room Bobby referred to as the Danger Room, Jean was waiting.

"Hello again Dylan. You, Bobby, and I are doing a Danger Room session today. The Professor wants to wait but you have potential to be as strong, if not stronger, in your own way, then any of the other X-Men or Junior X's and I want to get you started early on. So far we have only seen a single power in you but the Professor says that you have more than that, more than the three we originally planned on dealing with. In no time at all, with your power, you will rise through our ranks. Trust me.

She leads us into the room, puts the difficulty at 3, one of the easiest so she told me, and starts it up. Bobby yells at me to try and beat the things that aren't any of us. I don't know how to use my powers so I charge and start hitting them with my hands and feet. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not weak and I am actually quite muscular for being as skinny as I was, but my attacks had no affect on these things the room created.

I start getting scared that maybe these things can actually hurt me when my fear is confirmed and one of them punts me across the room. I feel a bruise starting to form on my butt, knowing that there'll be a mark for a few days. As this fear starts to consume me, the air gets colder and acting on instinct alone, I face the palm of my hand towards the hologram that hit me, blasting it with a . Then, I throw myself towards it, staying in the air much longer than should be possible. As I make contact, the thing explodes, showering the ground and myself with tiny pieces of frozen holographic enemy.

After the longest 20 minutes of my life, the fight is over and I am covered in sweat. Whereas Jean and Bobby don't have a scratch on them and haven't broken a sweat, I am covered with scrapes and I can tell I smell gross. I see a door leading to a locker room and where there is a locker room, there are showers. Before I can leave, Jean says, "Don't worry about today Dylan. I said you have potential and not all your powers are in your grasp, much less control, yet.

I head into the bathroom and strip before getting into the shower for the second time that day. Despite the difficulty of that first session, if the Xavier Institute is always like this, I am going to love it here.


End file.
